


Who wants to play?

by LessthanLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is over Deans shit, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Coming Out, High School AU, Jock Dean, M/M, Momma's boy Dean, Sam's a little shit, Supportive Mary, Supportive Sam, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming out can be hard for a lot of kids, but for ones with supportive families it doesn't have to be a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who wants to play?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post about a kid that came out while playing football, with some excessive fluff thrown in for good measure.
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing, including my soul which a slave to these beautiful boys who belong together.

Dean Winchester had known he was gay, or at least Bi-sexual, for a few years now. If he was honest with himself, he had known it for most of his life (hard to be honest with yourself when you're at least 90% crap, but what ya gonna do?) Dean had first met Castiel when he was eight years old and he had moved in across the street from the Winchester's. Admittedly, Dean was initially more excited to have another kid who wasn't Sam to play with. He loved his brother dearly but sometimes he could be a real pain in the butt.   
Cas and Dean became fast friends and a constant fixture in each other's lives. Mary Winchester had often remarked that if you were looking for one all you had to do was find the other. This meant that it came as almost no surprise to her one summer day when her oldest son and his blue eyed best friend sat at her kitchen table (both with a piece of Mary's apple pie) and told her they were dating.  
“Is that ok mom?” Dean asked shyly.  
“Why wouldn't it be, you silly boy?” Mary asked absently grabbing her eldest son's hand.  
“Well… I mean…. it's just that Cas is a guy…. and I'm a guy….”  
“She's probably picked up on that by now Dean” Cas quipped.  
Dean shot Cas a stern look before continuing.  
“Its just that….. are you sure you don't mind?”  
“Can you think of any reason why I should?”  
Both boys were quiet.  
“Exactly!” she exclaimed “Love is a gift honey. many people seem to forget that. You may have to deal with a whole lot of ugly, but you won't get it in this house.”  
Dean was silent for a minute. “…. Did…. did you just quote hairspray?”  
Before Mary could respond a voice piped up from the doorway.  
“Hairspray? Dude you really ARE gay!”  
“You were the one who showed it to me so shut the hell up Moose!”  
"Squirrel!"   
“Bitch!”  
“Jerk!”  
“Assbutts!”  
The shouting match would have likely continued but everyone present now stopped to stare at Cas.  
“And here I thought Dean's dirty mouth would have rubbed off on you." Sam jokes  
“That's not what I like Dean to do with his dirty mouth." Cas teased with a leer that turned in to a laugh at both the look on Sam's face and Mary's declaration of "Mom, right here!"  
“Really though, this is ok with you guys?” Dean asked bringing them back to the point.  
“Dude! Do you really have to ask?” Sam said sassily before grabbing an apple off the bowl on the table. “Cas is basically family anyways.”  
**A few months later**   
School had started and Dean had recently been made captain of the football team. He had come out to his closest friends but most of his teammates thought that he and Cas were still "just friends". Dean felt the need to set the record straight well… right anyways. He refused to have the moon of his life thinking that he was ashamed of what they had. The problem seemed to be finding the right time to tell everyone.  
“Winchester!” Coach Singer barked as Dean threw another sloppy pass.   
“Sorry Coach! Kind of got a lot on my mind!" Dean shouted.  
“I know you can do better. You just seem to have be having some trouble throwing straight.”  
“I also have trouble being straight, sir!” he answered with a grin  
The grizzled coach sighed for a second and ran his hand over his face before sighing.   
“Just throw the damn ball, Winchester.”


End file.
